Skaters and Bikers
by N.V.9
Summary: Hidan's life is good, he has his two lovers, Itachi and Deidara. His Skaters, money makers, and the world in his palm. If only the Bikers would disappear along with Naruto's brother, his life would be ten times better. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**1**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

To many people it was normal to see the school Skaters hanging out and never doing as told. They did as they wanted and skipped or slept through pretty much every class if they were in school. They were a nuisance to the school in general. Students, teachers, policemen, parents even, all of them wondered why they even bothered to show up. Half the time they were high and, the other half they were blaring the obnoxiously loud music through their headphones, completely ignoring the fact that they were asked repeatedly to turn it down or risk losing it.

Of course they'd never lose any items on their bodies. Even if they went against all dress codes- the uniforms they were forced to wear no longer looked as professional as they were meant to- they wered grugdenly accepted. Whenever a Skater got a hold of a uniform, it became another outfit completely. The pants always seemed tighter or baggy depending on who was wearing them. The shoes though black, weren't the ones the school provided. The shirts were always left untucked and half the time completely unbottoned with nothing underneath. The tie was tied somewhere on their body but never around their neck, well not by any of the followers anyway. Only the top Skater wore it loosly around his own. Piercings and tattoos lined their bodies, some more so then others. Their hair was wild, protraying their personalities and some even wore make up. Those where just the guys.

The girls were the same, but in a skirt. The shirts where always buttoned leaving only the top and bottom two unbuttoned. Their jackets, where the guys simply went without, the girls wore. Their shoes consisted of streetwear with fishnet stockings for socks.

Out of school, they let themselves free. Each, boy and girl, wearing clothes that they and no one else seemed to pull off. From hoodies to baggy shorts and their favored kickers.

But since the school had tried and failed many times over to get rid of them, they let them be as they were. They couldn't kick them out for one reason only and that was the boss. So long as they had the uniform they were accepted. When not in school they roamed the streets and would party in their own clubs or invaded others just because they could. Many times though, one could find the majority of them in their own personal paradise.

There were only, give or take, twenty or so Skaters that actually were enrolled in school. The rest just kind of mingled when their friends were seen on the grounds or they just stayed at their place, the skate park. Out of all the skaters, there were only a few that would be remembered and noticed by people everywhere.

Hidan was the leader of the Skaters. He was on his last year of highschool and everyone was excited to see him go. Hidan rarely showed up for school but when he did, people tended to feel sick and want to go home. Hidan wasn't the easiest Skater to know. He had built a reputation long before he entered highschool and on his first day, he made people take notice of him. Hidan had a habit of cursing out anyone and was the main reason that the teachers and everyone else turned the other way when other Skaters got out of hand. Everyone knew Hidan would take care of his own people and punishment by their boss was said to be legendary. It was rumored that Hidan was a cult leader that ruled over other Skaters world wide. If that was true, no one but the people inside knew. Hidan was also a very promising business man, the Skaters under him kept making him richer.

Deidara was a fellow Skater and also would be leaving the school this year. He was in school more often then the boss. Deidara was more of a fashion starter. What ever he wore one day, the next, his fellow friends would wear. Deidara designed their clothes and style. He made their logos and anything that would promote them. He set their trends and had a tendecy to fight with a lot of people. Deidara never backed down and many people feared to be on his bad side. Not because he was Hidan's main guy but because Deidara was an animal when fighting. Many times he was seen beating the hell out of someone that insulted him at one club or another. People had learned not to dis his clothing. And maybe people feared messing with him because once Deidara was done with his target, Hidan would take over along with noticeable person number three.

Kiba, was a junior this year and was all for tattoos and piercings. Every week his hair would change colors. For the most part it was brown, but the tips were never the same. One week they'd be blue, the next they would be orange and so on and so forth. He was always seen with headphones in his ear and he was one of the few Skaters that actually showed up for school everyday. Not that he should have bothered since he slept through all of his classes. Kiba had a temper like all the Skaters, and the tiniest thing would set him off. Like the year before where he had dangled someone out of the fourth story window for cutting him off in the hallway. Kiba spent a few days in jail for that but Hidan had him out almost a week later and when Kiba came back to school he had some new scars. He had a soft spot for Deidara though. Rumor said it was because Deidara was the one that dyed his hair and gave him his face tattoos.

Gaara was a dropout. He was quiet but scary. People said when he looked at you it was as if you saw your own death. The red head even scared the police. Gaara only listened to three people, Hidan, Deidara, and a fellow skater who went by the name of Naruto. Gaara never got into fights. The few that he did participate in, left scars on everyone watching. His prey was never the same afterwords. People that watched his fights, never spoke about them. There was a rumor last year he killed a kid, but no one had proof and if they did, they weren't talking. When Gaara walked by or skated, people moved. If they didn't then person number five moved them. Maybe.

Suigetsu was Gaara's babysitter or was supposed to be. He was ordered by Hidan to keep Gaara in lie because he was a fellow dropout who still showed up at school. Confusing yes, but it'll be explained in a bit. Suigetsu tried, or pretended as if he did, to keep Gaara from getting in trouble. People had learned that Suigetsu could care less what Gaara did and so let the red head do what he wanted. He was also a teen that enjoyed anothers pain and was a world class jerk. He didn't care who he messed with, so long as someone was crying after he was done, he was good. He liked fights and half the time pushed Gaara to get into some, but because people knew this, they did all they could to stay out of Suigetsu's sight. Another thing about Suigetsu was his overabundance of lovers. Suigetsu seemed to have a new one every few weeks and never went back to any of the old ones. He was said to have hit triple digits already and was quickly adding more. Was it true? More then likely.

Now we come to person number six, Naruto. He may have worn his clothes like the other Skaters, but Naruto was different. The blonde was a more normal kind of Skater, well as normal as one could get while wearing a cowboy hat when he was skateboarding or when he could get away with it. Something about making him look good and original. He was the fun one that teachers didn't mind having in class. He was only a freshmen, but he was already the favorite of many teachers. Sure he had his moments of outburst and fights, but Naruto only acted out when bored. Once people learned this, they went out of their way to keep him entertained. Naruto was also said to take over the Skaters if Hidan decided to move on to torment the poor stupid college that had accepted him in another country. Naruto had a few tattoos and piercings but his were more mellow and fit him. His hair was wild but it was natural and it never changed colors. The one thing people should know about Naruto, was don't dis the board. Naruto loved his board. It was his baby. Naruto, like the other Skaters under Hidan's rule, was already said to have gone pro. That was true. His face was everywhere and since he wouldn't sign with anyone that wasn't his boss, Hidan was making bank as his manager. Naruto had the Skater face and build that people wanted. Sure the other Skaters were making money but Naruto was and has been the number one Skater. It really was no surprise being on how he had been on a board since he could ride one and Hidan helping and training him when he saw Naruto as a kid doing tricks in a construction site.

Now the thing with these Skaters was, even though wherever they went they created chaos, it didn't stop people from wanting them or trying to hold on to them. They were what people fantasies about as they slept or jacked off with other people.

But only a few lucky people had been able to put a claim and hold onto them.

Let's start with Naruto. Naruto was a handful and then some. Not many could honestly say that they had him and were able to control him, well none but Sasuke that was. Sasuke was Naruto's bitch, as the raven was jokingly called by the other previously named Skaters. Anyone else that called Sasuke that would face off against Naruto, and Naruto wasn't one to ever lose a fight. Sasuke had crushed on the blonde for a few years and only the summer before this school year started, did he approach the blonde skater and basically tell Naruto they were now together. Naruto had just grinned and said 'what the hell' and added Sasuke on his do not mess with list. No one was sure why Naruto accepted Sasuke so easily, but the raven wasn't complaining. Even if he had to spend his days beating off Skaters and fans alike who wanted the blonde. Now just because Sasuke dated Naruto didn't mean he could skate or wore their clothes. Sasuke preferred designer, clothes in place and fit perfectly to each part of his body, and always had a book of some kind on hand. Sasuke was the main reason Naruto was actually in school.

Moving on. Suigetsu was a player and as a player he never had a steady relationship. The longest one he had was three weeks and that was with his current love interest, Haku. Whatever Haku did to keep him, was a secret he wasn't willing to share with anyone. So far Suigetsu showed no signs of dumping the teen and if he did, Haku would have no trouble with finding a replacement. It wasn't a secret that half the guys wanted the feminine looking male. Suigetsu had to practically screw the properly dressed teen against the wall every day to show who he belonged to. Not that Haku was complaining. Haku was kind and completely opposite from his boyfriend. It was always shocking that people could even see them together. Even more so then Naruto and Sasuke. Haku was so innocent compared to most other people. Everyone said Suigetsu was just corrupting him but so far Haku had yet to lose the innocences he stubbernly held onto which shocked everyone. With Suigetsu, everyone knew he was a bad apple waiting to rot the rest of the world. When Suigetsu had showed up at school one day with Haku under his arm, people were stunned, none more so then Haku's ex. Even now his ex and many others were trying to 'save' Haku. Which was why Suigetsu was seen always around his boy toy instead of where he was supposed to be. And the main reason he actually went to school but was still a drop out. Teachers tried kicking him out but Hidan had simply said he was watching over his property. No one argued with Hidan.

Now we come to Gaara. Even if he scared the crap out of everyone, only one guy was willingly dating him. Neji. He was a lot like Sasuke but unlike Sasuke, Neji never got angry. He just calmly pointed out the flaws of stupid things and stupid people. Neji was also secretly ordered by Hidan to keep Gaara and Suigetsu in line. He did it pretty well. If people saw Neji, then Gaara wasn't far behind him. When Suigetsu had gotten with Haku, he had basically deserted the two in favor of fighting off rivals. Neji was like the light and everyone else was the roaches that ran when they saw him. Not that Gaara was complaining. He liked that he didn't have to worry about anyone trying to take what was his. Neji never said if it annoyed him or not that people ran. At least he didn't have to worry about anyone else wanting the red head. No one was that suicidal.

So now we have Kiba. He needed someone to make sure he didn't go overboard. It was his pride that ended him up with his lover boy, Shikamaru. Shikamaru was the smartest guy of the school and being so smart, people had only questioned his sanity as he started dating Kiba. It was actually the incident with the dangling kid last year that got them together. It was only because Shikamaru had called Kiba troublesome and told him what a drag it was to dangle kids out of windows, that Kiba even noticed the guy. No one was more surprised then Shikamaru to find Kiba telling the school they were going out a few days later because Shikamaru was the only nonskater to ever stand up to him. For everyone else, Kiba was a bomb waiting to go off. For Shikamaru, he was said to be a puppy looking for affection and attention. Just don't let him hear that.

We'll skip Deidara and move on to the boss of the Skaters, Hidan. To put it simply Hidan was one of two people, a jackass or an asshole. You may think them both the same but they weren't. His jackass side was the one that made peoples lives hell if he deemed them unworthy. His asshole side was his meaner side. That's when he let the world see his true colors. He was meaner then a damn snake and seemed to only be seconds from killing something in this stage. Now who would be stupid enough to date him? Well two people actually. Deidara was his main guy as mentioned earlier. Whatever the blonde did that made Hidan come when called, no one knows. Those two were lovers long before they knew what the word was, or so Hidan says. Who's the second person? Easy, Itachi. Yep that's right the older brother of Sasuke, who was very much like Sasuke in style and ways and could even but Neji to shame when it came to calm. Itachi had practically invented that word along with, regal, graceful, perfect, and wow. Itachi was also the one that gave Sasuke the courage to go for Naruto. Itachi was Hidan's other portion of a half. Together, he and Deidara rained over as royalties. How Itachi ended up on that list, only he will ever know. No one's even sure how he ended up in the threeway relationship. The one thing people did know was that he was only second to Deidara by half of a half of the smallest measurement out there only because Deidara had been with Hidan longer. No one was stupid enough to try and go for those two. Hidan was even scarier then Gaara. No one was even allowed to look directly at his two guys and get away with it. You couldn't talk about them, touch them, hell thinking about them was a major no no. And around Hidan, you didn't want to be doing any of this.

So now you're wondering why you needed all of this, right? Again another easy one. You see though these guys ruled their school and their streets, there was still others that wanted their boy toys beyond the fanboys and girls. There were others that wanted to take their place at the school and on the street. There where others that simply wanted their lives and would do all that they could to get it.

Who were these others? Bikers. Yes the ones that wore their uniforms even more deformed then the Skaters, well the ones that were in school. Their style was even crazier then the Skaters. Their clothes were written all over with black markers with random sayings and bands. They were the others that the school had problems with. The school had put their foot down when they started riding their bikes down the hallways. They were the Skaters greatest annoyance in life. Half of them weren't even in school. Only a few that people knew of actually graced the school hallways.

Who was the ruler of this group? None other then Pain and his girl Konan. There was no other words to describe the two other then creepy. They pretty much kept to themselves, only coming out when they felt they were needed. Pain was twenty five and his girl was only two years younger. Pain was jealous over the influence Hidan had over people at his age. He took great pride in running the streets that Hidan had no hold over and didn't want since he already had his hands full with his own territory. Even if Pain loved his little part of the city, he still tried like hell to get what Hidan had.

You had Kisame, the man that was always in and out of jail for beating the hell out of all of his toy. Nothing had to set him off. He just liked the sight of someone bleeding because of him. Kisame was twenty seven and one of Pain's lead riders.

You had Zetsu one and two. Both had dropped their real names and taken on Black Zestu or White Zetsu. They were crazy. And anyone that they took to their bed came out half dead with the amount of blood lost and bite wounds they recieved. Both were also drop outs and were the same age as Hidan. The only thing they had in common with him. They were good on their bikes, putting on shows that no one would believe unless they saw with their own eyes.

You had Kakuzu. The man was freaky scary. He had gone up against a few Skaters and even tried to take on Hidan. It was no secret he wanted Deidara and Itachi. It was no secret that he had tried to kill Hidan many times. Why he wasn't in prison or on death row was because Hidan only enjoyed pissing him off by flaunting his lovers in front of him. No one but Kakuzu was stupid enough to try for Hidan's guys. He also wanted the money Hidan made off of Naruto and had even tried to force the blonde to work for him.

You had Karin. Yes a girl, but a damn pain in the ass. She wanted a Uchiha and it pissed her off that the two she wanted were gay. The ones that were straight were no where near enough to go for. She was smart and conniving and had a few guys already attempt to try and take Sasuke. Naruto didn't take kindly to that and sent her guys back with broken bones and missing teeth. It pissed Naruto off that she was in the same school and grade. It pissed him off that she had a lot of classes with him and Sasuke. Hidan said he'd fix it but had yet to do so. Everyone thought he enjoyed messing with the blonde. His motto was 'if you can't hold it, it's your own fucking fault'. Karin was also one of the best female BMX Riders out there.

There was Jirobo, a big ass monkey that couldn't think for himself. He was too stupid to even try to form a sentence that wasn't already written out for him. Jirobo was just the muscle and nothing else. He was in school but there really was no point in him being there since he failed every class and picked fights with everyone because he was so big and they weren't.

Kidomaru was a freak that loved spiders and carried a giant ass one on his shoulder. He was a somewhat drop out that came twice a week, even then it was for an hour or two.

Sakon and Ukon were twins that couldn't do one thing without the other. They were pussies but pretended to be big boys. School was long forgotten from their mind when they were only twelve and at sixteen, they felt no need to try and remember it.

Jugo was another big guy but unlike the monkey, he could think for himself as long as he had taken his meds. Without them he was crazy, even his damn doctors said so. He was one of the few Bikers that the Skaters didn't mind. Which is only because he never messed with their lovers and respected them, even going as far as to defend them from his own group. This didn't mean he was loyal to the Skaters, it just meant he had a very honorable side.

The last rememberable name was Tayuya. The girl was more like a guy that had the hots for Hidan. Only reason she wasn't one of his obesessed stalkers was because Itachi and Deidara didn't like anyone going for their guy. They weren't afraid to hit a girl. Tayuya always went to the skate park because Naruto was always skating there or in the warehouse, where no one but a Skater or a Skater's lover could be, and where the young blonde was, so were the others. Hidan wasn't going to let anything happen to his money makers. Especially with Kakuzu trying to take Naruto or bribe/blackmail the blonde into going with him.

So there you have it. The background story of the two rival groups, the Skaters and the Bikers. Teens and adults that had more power then the president and the law itself. What more could be said about these two groups?

More than you know actually.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

"Itachi what are you glaring at?" Deidara asked as he put the finishing touches on his newest creation. The new logo he was creating was perfect. The words that went from the left shoulder of the shirt to the right side of the waist line said, 'Freedom is my Fantasy'. Right behind it was a skateboard and Hidan's reapers logo that was placed on everything he owned. The reaper's scythe lay forgotten as it curved around the shirt and ended in the back. The reaper's hand, instead, reached for the skateboard. By tomorrow, this red and silver masterpiece would be wanted by everyone. "Raise your arm," Deidara ordered as he stitched the last of the reapers outline under Itachi's left arm. It was a good thing both he and Itachi were the same size, otherwise he'd have to guess at certain things. At least with Itachi wearing the shirt, Deidara would know what it would like on his own form.

"Do you not see that whore down there?" Itachi demanded as his eyes never left the female Skater talking with Hidan. To Itachi, she stood a little closer then was actually needed. She laughed more then was asked for and she was hitting on their man!

"Mei isn't stupid enough to go for Hidan. I'd kill her ass." Deidara commented, sending his own glare toward the girl in question. If she wasn't one of his long time friends, he would have already went at her. Even though he knew she wouldn't go behind his back, to steal his boyfriend, Deidara still felt jealousy spread across his body. He tried to ignore it- because with a guy like Hidan as your boyfriend, jealousy would always be present- and Itachi was making it hard to forget that Mei was practically on top of his boyfriend. Sure she was probably giving him updates, but damn it! No one can touch Hidan but them!

"How can you be calm?" Itachi asked. His eyes narrowing when Hidan whispered something into the whore's ear. "What the hell is he doing!"

"I'm not calm. I am killing her in my head." Deidara said with annoyance. "Aren't Uchihas supposed to be face controling bastards? And he's trying to talk to her, it's loud down there or did you forget?"

"My face is perfectly undercontrol." Itachi commented, his face unable to hide his growing emotions. It was only Hidan that brought out this side of Itachi, Deidara knew that for a fact. For any other boyfriend Itachi had before Hidan, the raven could have cared less.

"Right," Deidara rolled his eyes. "Okay all done." taking a step back he nodded. "I love this!"

"His hand is on her waist!" Itachi snapped.

"What!" turning quickly, Deidara snarled. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he dialed his asshole of a boyfriend.

"Yeah!" Hidan shouted, plugging one ear while he turned toward the window Deidara and Itachi were watching from.

"If you touch that bitch again, I will personally cut off your dick and shove it down your fucking throat." Deidara hissed.  
>"Dei, babe-" with a snap of his phone, Deidara put it away and turned to Itachi. "He'll be here in a few minutes."<p>

"Good." Itachi snapped and removed the shirt. Handing it to Deidara he smirked, "The shirt is going to be a hit."

"I know."

S & B

"Dei?" Hidan called out as he opened the door to his quarters. The room, where his lovers were busy killing Mei out of seconds ago, completely empty "Chi?" he called out again when no one answered. "Where the hell are you guys?" he demanded as he moved farther into the room. There were only so many places the two could go. It wasn't that big. Not finding them in the bedroom, the kitchen, the bathroom, Diedara's room, or the logo room as it was known as, Hidan frowned and went back toward the sitting room. Still not seeing them, he took a breath to push away his annoyance.

Looking out the giant window he found Naruto riding the rails in a lazy manor. Jumping off at the end, the blonde sent his boyfriend, who was sitting on the side lines with a few others, a wink. Lifting his favorite black cowboy hat, with a skeleton hand imprinted on the top, to wave at Sasuke, Naruto turned and began picking up speed. Hidan watched, like everyone else as Naruto began to make his way toward the biggest ramp to the far right, before he got there, he placed the hat firmly on his head, and began quickly riding the wall up. When open air took the place of board, Naruto put his favorite skateboard, which had nothing but the words 'Piss off I'm busy' painted into the bottom, and placed it vertical with his own body. With a flash of a few camera's, the blonde came back down without falling off. "Fuckin' a, the little shit did a perfect rocket." Hidan grinned with pride. It was expected to be perfect anyway. Naruto made sure every move he did was perfect, gaining bruises and broken bones as he did so.

"He's a pro, of course he would." Deidara said from behind him.

Jumping slightly, Hidan turned away from the cheering crowd at the bottom, and met the faces of his two lovey angels, that were currently glaring at him with identical looks. Fuck, that meant he was in trouble. Not the kind that flowers or candy could fix, but the kind where he'd be groveling for weeks if he didn't fix it quickly. He was not getting any tonight, unless he made this converstation go the way he wanted it to go. Deciding he was doomed no matter what he said, he took the offensive way out, "What the hell? You call me, threaten my dick, and then hang up on me. What the fuck is wrong with you?" he demanded of Deidara.

"Why was your hand on Mei's waist?" Itachi asked instead, his arms crossed and waiting for an answer. Neither he nor Deidara looking as if they were going to let Hidan take charge of the converstation.

"My what?" Hidan frowned trying to remember if it were true. Did he or didn't he? Looking down at his hands he shook his head, "When?"

"What do you mean _when_?" Deidara hissed. "You bastard, you're feeling her up in front of us and you can't remember when!"

"I was not feeling her up!" Hidan stated, "I don't even remember touching her!"  
>"So are there others <em>you don't remember<em> touching?" Itachi asked with a lifted brow.

"How the fuck should I know?"

"You are such a bastard. Maybe we should dump your ass!" Deidara threatened. "Who knows where _you don't remember_ your dick being either."

"What the hell!" Hidan growled. "Last I check, my dick was up your ass this morning."

"So you say, but you can't remember, so how should we know?" the blonde went on innocently.

"Take me at my fucking word," Hidan glared. He may love them but damn they made it hard to not argue...on second thought, he liked arguing with the two. Sometimes it lead to hot sex...then again sometimes it lead to Deidara staying over at Itachi's place and Hidan here by himself, as hard as a damn metal rod.

"Why? How can we tell if it's true or not? Your memory seems to be lacking as we've noticed." Itachi stated angrily.

"Fine, you want a reason to be pissed. I'll give you a damn reason." Hidan exploded when he knew they'd keep using the same argument, in different ways, against him.

"Where are you going?" Deidara gasped when he walked right passed them.

"Don't worry...by the way, I'll remember where my dick was this time. I'll send you a picture."

"You fucker!" Deidara screeched, running after him. Grabbing Hidan's arms, he used his anger to turn his boyfriend around.

"I'm sorry Deidara, did you want something?" Hidan demanded.

"Fuck you." the blonde said before latching himself on to Hidan's form. Wrapping his arms around the blonde, he lifted the smaller male until his blue eyed lover was wrapped around his waist.

S & B

"Fuck," Hidan gasped tiredly as he looked around the sitting room. Currently all three were bare as the day they were born and covered in sweat and a few other questionable things. Deidara layed on top of him, and Itachi layed to the side of him, barely hanging onto the couch with Hidan's arm around him to keep him anchored there. Clothes were spread all around the room and they broke another lamp. Oh well, Deidara would just have to go buy another. God forbid that Hidan come back with one that didn't match the rest of the room.

"That was fun," Deidara whispered as he kissed Hidan on the shoulder.

"I think you two fight with me just to have sex." Hidan panted tiredly. If he wasn't in love before, he was now.

"Hn." Itachi answered. "Your phone's ringing."

"Let the machine pick it up, that's why I got the damn thing." Hidan yawned tiredly, running one hand down Deidara's back, to his ass, and up again.

"Leave a message then get the fuck off." He heard his voice say over the machine. Maybe he should go into the phone recording business?

"Hey boss," Naruto said chuckling nervously. "Listen, I know you don't want to hear this, but...Kyuubi's coming to town again-"

"What the hell do you mean he's coming!" Hidan shouted, ignoring his glaring boyfriends as they picked themselves up from the floor.

"Well, uh, he text me a few minutes ago. Said to tell you hi and he'll be here tomorrow." Naruto gulped.

"That son of a bitch!" Hidan snarled angrily. He hated Naruto's brother. Kyuubi was a bastard that made, or tried to make, Hidan's life hell. Everything about the red headed older clone of Naruto pissed him off. His name, the sight of him, knowing they were both walking the same plant and soon they'll be breathing the damn same air! "If he shows up here, I'm going to beat his ass."

"Right...oh gotta go, uh, bye!" Naruto said and hung up.

"Son of a bitch!" Hidan snarled again. "I'm going to kill him the next time I see him."

"Or he'll kill you." Deidara commented with a smirk in place. "Battle of the hot bodes...who's going to win?"

"Your blonde ass better be on my side." Hidan said, as he pulled on his jeans. "If I catch either of you looking at him, I'm going to fucking beat your ass along with his." he warned. The majority of the reason Hidan hated Kyuubi was because the damn red head kept trying to take his lovers. If not his lovers he was going for, Kyuubi was trying to get Naruto to leave with him. Damn bastard.

"Of course," Deidara blew him a kiss. "I'm going to take a shower, come on Itachi."

"Hidan you can clean the couch and when you're done, you can sleep on it." Itachi said following the blonde. "Think of it as a reward for dropping us on the floor."

"Damn it!" the stupid fox was already ruining his life!


End file.
